


Stay or Go

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon message via my tumblr: "Hello! I was just wondering if you had time if you could possibly write a GabrielxReader oneshot where the reader is living with TFW in the bunker and Gabe loses his mojo and is sick so the brothers bring him home one afternoon and tell you to take care of him (you had never met him before) until they get back from a long hunt? Thank you, you're writing is lovely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay or Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know it was requested that Gabriel lose his mojo, but I couldn't help but tweak things a little bit! I hope you enjoy!

It was a quiet day at the bunker.

The boys had left earlier in the week to take care of a witch problem in the next state over. As your were still a little battered from the last hunt, the three of you had decided that it was best that you stay. The bandages underneath your tank top itched like crazy. Soon, you'd be able to have one of the boys remove the stitches. For now, though, you rubbed at the raised patches and returned to the task at hand.

The floor of the bunker was looking one-hundred percent better than it had since you'd moved in. Gone were the layers of dust, dirt, and cobwebs. The mop bucket's wheels squeaked as you tipped the dirty water down the sink drain. You'd just tossed the mop's head into the washer when you heard the doors that lead outside open. Voices came, muffled by walls and distance as you jogged down the hall.

"Y/N?" Sam's voice echoed slightly.

You skidded to a stop at the foot of the stairs. Sam and Dean had just finished descending the staircase. A stranger was propped between them, his light-haired head slumped forward, obscuring his face.

"Sam, Dean, what's up? Who's-" At the sound of your voice, the stranger looked up.

Your breath caught sharply. A set of eyes the color of burnished gold glinted dully as thin lips quirked up in a small smile.

"So this is her?" The man's voice was a little hoarse, like he was sick. "My caretaker?"

You blinked. "Caretaker, what?"

Sam helped the man sit in one of the library's chairs before taking a step back. He gave you an apologetic frown. "Y/N, this is Gabriel. The one we've told you about."

Your brows lifted. "Gabriel? The Gabriel. The trickster-archangel Gabriel?"

The supposed-Gabriel gave you another tired grin. "The one and only, kid."

"No offense, but what happened to you? You're not looking so hot."

In all of the boy's recounting of the prankster-angel, they'd never mentioned anything about him looking gravely ill. Something was up.

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, ah, Gabriel here got himself hit with a death curse."

"Of course, as an archangel, it didn't quite work the way it would have on one of us. The witch that cast it got away before we could get her. So, um, Dean and I need you to keep an eye on Gabriel so we can take care of the witch." Sam turned his gaze on you.

His eyes gleamed in that irresistible, heart-squeezing way. "Please, Y/N, if there were anywhere else to stow him, we'd do that. But, we're kinda stuck."

You softened at the puppy-dog eyes and nodded reluctantly. "All right. Fine. But he'd better behave. I'm still not up to chasing ornery angels around the bunker."

Those golden eyes gleamed with the tiniest hint of mischief. "Cross my heart, I'll be on my best behavior." He chuckled. The laugh quickly turned into a rattling cough, though.

Dean grimaced and slapped your shoulder. "We'll leave you to it, then, Nurse."

"Shut up, Dean." You groused, drilling your knuckles into his arm.

Sam gave your hair a parting ruffle. And then the doors closed once more and you were left alone with an archangel.

There was a stretch of silence in which you felt Gabriel's eyes studying you. The weight of his stare had your insides squirming. You hadn't really been expecting guests today. And the boys never seemed to care what you looked like. In your stained, ripped tank top and old, faded jeans, with your hair pulled into a messy tail, you felt sorely exposed.

With a swallow, you finally glanced at Gabriel. "All right. First things first, let's get you into a room."

You walked over to his side and looped one of your arms beneath his shoulders. "Come on."

Holy crap, the angel was bigger than he looked. You stumbled on the first step before you supported his weight more surely.

"Sorry," Gabriel grunted.

"It's fine." You helped him down the hall, matching your strides to his choppier steps. "So, you wanna tell me exactly what's happening?"

The breath he drew in whistled a bit. "Like the monkeys said. I got hit with a death-curse. Under normal circumstances, if I were human, that is, I'd be pushing daisies."

You fumbled with the door knob and kicked the thing open. "But you're not."

"Nope."

You yanked the covers of the bed back and helped him ease down. Gabriel leaned back against the headboard with a heavy sigh. His hair was dampened with sweat and his cheeks looked flushed. Without a second thought, you'd pressed the backs of your fingers over his cheeks and temples.

Honey-colored eyes regarded you with some amusement. "Already copping feels?"

You snorted. "Sorry, no. You're running a fever."

His brows furrowed. "That's not possible."

"Well, you are, so apparently it is in the realm of possibility."

Gabriel coughed, making the bed shake. "Ugh. Is this how humans feel when they get sick?"

You shrugged. "How do you feel?"

"Like there are two semi-trucks parked on my chest. I think there might also be a furnace with a forge somewhere in my head, too."

His words had a reluctant smile inching your lips upward. "Yep. And when you cough, your belly aches."

"Yeah. This sucks."

That drew a laugh from you. Gabriel's eyes flicked up. A sort of startled smile made his face light up. In that instant, your heart flip-flopped in your chest. Sam and Dean had never mentioned that Gabriel was...Charming.

Abruptly awkward, you fidgeted with your fingers. "Well, um. I'm gonna go finish cleaning. Do you a book or something? We have plenty."

"No, no. I'll entertain myself."

"Okay. You just..." Yelling wouldn't work well. He'd only make his throat sore. "Hold on a minute."

You darted out of the room, holding a hand to your stitches. Bearing Gabriel's weight had pulled at them. The itch was now accompanied by a burning sensation.

Grabbing up one of the spare cell phones Sam left in the library, you made your way back to the archangel. Gabriel was still seated on the bed, only a few things had changed. There were a great deal more quilts at the foot of the bed. Large pastel-colored pillows were propped behind his back. Gone were his jeans and button-down and jacket. In their place were a dark t-shirt and boxers. A grey bathrobe was tossed over his shoulders as he leafed through a magazine.

He glanced up at your entrance. "Already settled in, huh?"

You handed him the cell phone. "I'm number two on speed dial. If you need anything, just call. I'll come and check in on you whenever I get a chance."

"Sounds good," Gabriel gave you a lopsided smile.

Dazed for a second, you could only stand there. Then, with an sharp shake of your head, you backed out of the room. Once safely down the hall, you leaned your head against one wall. _Get a grip, girl_!

This was the guy that'd harassed Sam and Dean mercilessly for days on end. Not once...But twice. He was a douche, Dean had said, one that loved ruining people's lives. But he'd also saved Dean and Sam. You couldn't bring yourself to overlook that.

 

After finishing the last of the cleaning, you washed up in the bathroom.

In a clean set of flannel pajama pants and one of the boys' old, ratty t-shirts, you braided your hair back from your face. It'd been a few hours since you'd last peeked in on Gabriel. You tossed your clothes into the laundry and padded down the hall to the room he was in. You knocked. When no response came, you rapped again, louder. Still no answer. Your stomach twisted in knots.

The door eased open beneath your hand quietly. Gabriel was laid back on the pillows, skin flushed and shining with sweat. The blankets and robe had been discarded and laid across the floor haphazardly. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his lips parted around shallow breaths.

"Gabriel!" You were at his side in a heartbeat, hands laying against his cheeks.

His skin was hot to the touch, too warm to be a natural fever. His eyes cracked open a tiny bit.

"Y/N?" His voice was a hoarse croak.

Cool. You had to lower his temperature... "I'll be right back, okay?"

You ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Scooping up a plastic basin, you filled it with cold water and threw a few washclothes over your shoulder. Water sloshed over the sides of the basin as you scampered back down the hall.

You set the water on the nightstand beside his bed and bent over him. With one arm behind his back, you tugged his t-shirt up over his head before easing him back down. Water dripped as you wrung a washcloth out and smoothed the cool cloth over his bare chest. Gabriel groaned, a low, relieved sound. With a reach, you dragged the desk's chair over to his bedside. The second washcloth you settled over his brow.

Periodically, you swapped out the damp cloths.

 

 

At some point, you must have fallen asleep.

You woke with your hand pressed over your stitches, mouth dry and neck aching. Loud crashes of thunder boomed and lightning flashed. You sat upright sharply, frowning. Lightning arced over the ceiling as rain hissed and a deafening voice shouted something in a language you didn't understand.

You glanced over at Gabriel. The archangel was twisting in a fitful sleep, his brow creased and lips drawn into a grimace as he panted. A fever-dream, you realized. The angel was so out of it, he was actually pushing his dreams into illusions.

You reached out, carefully easing your shaking fingers through his damp hair. "Shh, Gabriel. It's all right."

The angel's body stilled slowly. His face tipped up into your palm as his breathing eased. The illusion faded. It was some time before you drifted off again.

 

 

In the early hours of the morning, you were awoken by the same loud, harsh voice speaking.

Your eyes flew open as your hands went for the knife that you usually kept at your waist. Of course, in pajamas, the blade wasn't there.

A man with short blonde hair that stuck up in chaotic tufts stood at the foot of the bed. The skin of his face and hands was blistered and reddened in spots. Pale eyes regarded Gabriel with sorrow and anger. An angel blade glinted in his hands. Blood was splattered on his clothes as he raised the weapon. The man's image flickered.

Your breathing eased. Just another fever-dream. You bent over Gabriel again and stroked your thumb over his knuckles.

"Gabriel, you're fine. You're safe. It's all right. You're safe."

Once more, at your words, the illusion shimmered and then faded. After a few moments of peace, you drifted off.

 

 

Something warm and soft was drawing patterns on your hand and arm.

With a groggy sigh, you lifted your head from the edge of the bed. Loose strands of hair that had escaped your braid drifted as you breathed out and shook them away. You blinked sleep from your eyes as you gazed around.

A pair of gold eyes gleamed close to your's. You jumped back, gasping at Gabriel's closeness. You abruptly realized that the thing you had felt on your skin had been his hand. The long fingers were still outstretched and grazed your wrist. There was a long minute of silence in which you were incapable of drawing your eyes away from his gaze. Your heart seemed to stick in your throat as your belly fluttered.

Your cell phone let out a shrill chirping noise that alerted you to an in-coming call. You flipped the device open and pressed it to your ear.

"Hello?" Your voice automatically rose two octaves, turning simpering and sweet.

"Hey, princess." Dean's voice was lower over the phone, in sharp contrast with your now-girlish tone. "You doin' all right?"

"I'm fine. How's the hunt going?" You could still feel Gabriel's eyes on you. The weight of his stare made you squirm a little.

There was a crackle of static from the other line. "Sorry. Reception out here sucks. Uh, we've got a lead and Sam and I are on our way to see if it pans out. Is his douche-ness treating you all right?"

Against your better judgement, your eyes flicked up to the angel. His light hair was tousled, locks curling around his ears in a charming way. His chest was still bare, the sheets pooled at his waist. The band of his boxers peeked from the twisted material. His skin was still flushed.

With a swallow, you jerked your gaze away. "Ah, yeah. I think this curse has taken a lot out of him, though."

"Good. He deserves it." Dean growled.

"Dean!" You frowned.

"What?" Your cheeks heated at the absurdity of your thoughts. "Just find the witch and break the curse, okay?"

"You sure he's treating you okay? 'Cause I have zero problems kicking his ass. Sam says 'hi' by the way." Sam's voice sounded out in the background.

You smiled against the plastic. God, you loved those two. The three of you had met on a hunt in your home state. Of course, you'd been working with your family then; two cousins and your father. The hunt had gone south, though. You'd almost been ripped to shreds. Your family hadn't been as lucky as you had been. Sam and Dean had taken you in after that. There was an almost unspoken comradery between the three of you. They understood you and what you'd been through. After the years and hunts, they'd become your family, the brothers you'd never had. Dean had jokingly referred to you as 'the little sister he never knew he wanted'.

You cleared your throat and adjusted your grip on the phone. "Tell Sam I said 'hi' back."

Dean's voice became muffled like he'd pressed the phone to his chest. Then he came back on. "All right. You'll call if anything-"

"Yes, dork. I will, I promise." You shook your head at his softened tone.

"Twit." The line went dead.

You smiled fondly at the phone for a second before Gabriel coughed. The sudden noise startled you out of the warm-and-fuzzies.

You glanced up. "Hi."

Gabriel's mouth opened up. His throat worked and he frowned before clearing his throat and trying again. Still, no sound emerged. The angel's frown dipped into a glare.

"You lose your voice?" Boy, you bet that Dean would've paid good money to have witnessed such an occurrence.

Gabriel gave you a 'no-shit' sort of look. A smile lifted your lips. His eyes did that softening thing again.

Your stomach flipped. "Um, hold on. I'll be right back."

You scooped up the plastic basin from last night and the now-dry washcloths. In the laundry room, you swapped out the loads and started up the machines. After a few minutes in the bathroom, you felt at least half-way decent. With a fresh pair of jeans and an old flannel with some thick woolen socks on your feet, you moved around the kitchen.

Pots banged and steam rose as you set about your task of procuring food. Your phone let out a beep in your pocket. When you flipped the thing open a text notification popped up.

**_Wat r u doin? Startin a garage rck bnd?_ **

The number was from the phone you'd left with Gabriel. You snorted, fingers punching at keys.

**_No. Making something that will help w/ your voice._ **

You stirred the pot on the stove and retrieved a mug from the cabinets. Another chirp sounded.

**_Ur takin ths nurse thing prty srsly._ **

**_U want my help or not?_ **

You sent the message and poured the broth into the mug carefully. Steam rose up in a warm cloud. You snatched a packet of saltines from the pantry and filled a bottle of water from the sink. You pattered back down the hall and into Gabriel's room.

The angel was propped up on his pillows again. The quilts were still kicked onto the floor, but he'd drawn the sheets up farther. A new t-shirt, this one a familiar color that you couldn't quite place where'd you'd seen before, hid the skin of his chest. For that, you were grateful.

You crossed to the edge of his bed and moved to hand him the mug of broth. His fingers fumbled, sloshing a tiny bit of the liquid over the side. You gasped, quickly recovering your grip.

"Careful! Here, let me." You motioned for him to make room so you could perch on the edge of the bed.

Slowly, you tipped the cup against his lips. Gabriel's eyes drifted shut as he swallowed some of the broth. You repeated the action until the mug was empty. He then sat back, eyes heavy-lidded and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Feel any better?" You set the cup away.

He shrugged, nose wrinkling a little. "Not really, huh?"

The angel nodded.

"You know, I kinda like you more when you can't talk." You teased.

Gabriel scowled, actually crossing his arms like a two-year-old. The action startled a laugh out of you. The bed shook as Gabriel laughed silently with you. His eyes softened, lips quirking up at the corners. One of his hands reached out, fingers brushing over the scars on your knuckles. Heat flooded your cheeks and you pulled your hand back like he'd scalded you.

"Um, so, you gonna keep yourself entertained again or-"

Gabriel shook his head mutely and then looked around in frustration. With a snap of his fingers, two pads of paper appeared with pens. He nodded to himself and pushed one set into your lap as he began scribbling on his own. When he'd finished, the pad flipped around so you could read. The letters on the paper were neat and blocky.

 ** _I'd like you to keep me entertained if you don't mind_**.

"Well, I mean-" You cast around for an excuse. "I guess I could. I really don't have anything else to do."

Gabriel smiled, eyes lighting up. He wrote again. **_What do you want to do? Games? We could play 20 Questions._**

You looked up at that. Gabriel waggled his brows. Another reluctant smile drifted across your lips.

"Maybe later. Let's start with something a little less heavy, okay?"

Gabriel sighed and scooched back a little farther before patting the space beside himself. You eyed it warily. You really hadn't been much closer than where you were right now to any male besides your family. And no guy had ever made your body do the wierd things Gabriel's presence inflicted.

Carefully, you settled by his side, keeping a hands-width of space between your bodies. You teetered on the edge of the bed. Gabriel rolled his eyes and then wrapped one arm around your waist. With a tug, he pulled you into his side and away from the edge of the bed. He was warm, even through the layers of his clothes and the sheets. He removed his arm and began scribbling once more.

"Hangman?"

Gabriel shot you a grin.

 

 

Wadded balls of crumpled paper lay scattered around the room.

Countless boxes from board games lay in a haphazard tower on the desk. Cracker crumbs stuck to your fingers. Gabriel's hip was pressed against your's. His breaths came easily, lightly by your ear. His fingers brushed your own as you both reached for the last cracker. You snatched the sliver of tan up and gave him a triumphant look. Gabriel pouted, brows lifting as his lips dipped. He looked so despondent, you sighed and took pity.

"All right. Fine. Last one is your's. Take it." You fully expected him to snatch the cracker away quickly.

Instead, his head dipped and before you could connect the dots, his lips surrounded the cracker. You swore you felt his tongue rasp over your fingertips. He chewed quickly and swallowed.

"I know your hands work, Gabriel."

The angel gave you a mischievous grin before he lifted his pad of paper. **_20 questions?_**

You groaned. "Gabriel-"

Pen scribbled across paper. **_You said 'later'. It's later._**

"Fine. But don't get frisky. I will leave."

He rolled his eyes. **_You first or me?_**

"We'll rock, paper, scissors for it."

He lifted his hands. You came up with rock. Gabriel grinned as pulled paper. His hand enveloped your's, the skin warm and soft. The feeling was...Nice. Warmth teased your body as you pulled back.

"All right. You first, then."

Gabriel tapped the pen cap against his chin as he thought. ** _What's your favorite color?_**

You blinked. The innocent question surprised you. Granted, you'd warned him, but still...You were happy that he'd kept to your wishes.

"Um, " You cast around. "Blue and gold."

A tiny grin slid over the archangel's face.

"What's your's?" You asked.

Gabriel plucked at his t-shirt. You still hadn't been able to place the color.

On and on the questions went. Some had you giggling at their absudity.

 ** _Favorite pick-up-line?_** Gabriel wrote.

You pursed your lips. "How much does a polar bear weigh?"

His brows furrowed. **_I have no idea._**

"Enough to break the ice."

A silent chuckle had his sides shaking.

"Why? What's your favorite?"

Gabriel scribbled and then flipped the paper. **_Did it hurt?...When you fell from heaven?_**

You read the line, unable to keep a straight face. "Gabriel, seriously? That's your favorite?"

The angel shrugged, eyes gleaming in the lamplight.

"You know there's a come-back to that one?"

**_Oh, yeah?_ **

"No, but I fucked up my nails when I crawled up from hell."

Gabriel blinked once before he dissolved into a fit of mute laughter that left him wheezing. Your cheeks ached from how wide you smiled. He looked incredibly adorable, his eyes crinkled and his teeth flashing.

He settled, gasping. **_That was really good. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time._**

You blushed, pleased that you'd been the one to give him such amusement. "I can't believe you haven't heard that before."

Gabriel shook his head, still smiling. **_Next one. How come I woke up holding your hand this morning?_ **

Your blush spread, heating until you were sure your face was red. "I, uh. Well, you've got a really bad fever. Last night, you passed out. You had fever-dreams and I guess your power kinda cast them into illusions. The only way I could get you to calm down and back to resting was by touching and talking to you."

 ** _You stayed with me all last night?_** One of his brows rose.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't going to leave you alone without knowing whether or not you were gonna be okay."

Those honey-colored eyes softened. He sat like that, just staring at you with that sappy, sweet look until you were fidgeting.

"What?" You muttered into the silence.

Gabriel nudged your shoulder with his and flashed the pad. **_You're the nicest, sweetest, kindest person I've hung out with in a really long time._** Something had been written below that, but he'd scribbled it into oblivion.

"Thanks." You gave him a smile. "I mean it."

His lips quirked up in that heart-melting half-smile. _ **It's late. You should probably get some sleep.**_

You glanced over at the bedside clock and blinked. Where had the time gone?

You slid from the bed and stretched, closing your eyes as your spine popped. When you relaxed, your stitches burned. You rubbed a hand over them and glanced up at Gabriel. His eyes were half-lidded, face etched with some heated look that made something low in your belly swirl and warm.

"Um, I'll be right back, okay?"

The pad of paper lifted quickly. **_You don't have to if you don't want to, you know. I'll be okay._**

"Shut up. I'm not leaving you alone." With that, you left.

 

 

When you returned, Gabriel had cleared away the day's mess.

Gone were the game boxes, crumbs, cups, and paper wads. And so was Gabriel's shirt. Your mouth dropped before you could stop it. You closed it with a snap and shook your head. Before you'd came back, you'd turned the bunker's heating system off. With his fever, Gabriel would be fine. The coolness would help ease his discomfort.

You wrapped the thick quilt you had brought from your room more tightly around your shoulders and settled into the desk chair again. In the dim light from the bedside lamp, you watched the angel's chest rise and fall. His lashes lay thick against his cheeks. His hair curled against the pillows adorably. He looked so sweet like this. However odd it was to see an angel actually sleep.

You'd asked him earlier why he didn't just mojo himself back to health. Something about how the curse was acting like a barrier to his vessel. While he was able to do some rudimentary things, healing wasn't one of them. He couldn't even teleport.

As you studied him, your eyelids eventually began to droop.

Gabriel was an enigma. The boys had told you all about his awful tricks and pranks...But he'd done nothing untoward to you. In fact, he had been nothing but sweet and kind and appreciative. Occasionally, he'd tease, but you sensed it only meant it as a sign of affection.

Affection. You smiled sleepily. Gabriel did things to you. He made your heart melt and your stomach flip-flop. Every time he gave you that lop-sided, crooked grin, warmth ran over your skin. His little touches had you blushing, yet somehow, left you wanting more.

Your musings cut off as you felt the bed tremble beneath your hand. Drowsily, you lifted your head. Gabriel was shivering, feverish flush finally gone. Goosebumps prickled over his skin. His breath stammered from between his lips as he curled in on himself. You rose, hissing as your bare feet hit the cold floor. You scooped up the quilts from the floor and smoothed them out over his sleeping form. On a ponderous whim, you carefully slipped into the bed beside him. Almost immediately, Gabriel curled against you, cold skin pressing against your warmer body. You gasped, shivering faintly.

After a few moments, your eyes began to droop with fatigue. In a matter of minutes, you fell asleep.

 

 

Something warm and large curled perfectly around your back.

The sensation was pleasant. You sighed and moved back against it. After a minute of lingering in the half-asleep-half-awake land, you stiffened.

You were in bed.

With an archangel.

With _Gabriel_. Your heartbeat stuttered.

You must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. You took stock carefully. You were tucked against Gabriel's chest. One of his arms was slung over your hip, the other rested beneath your head. Warm, even breaths tickled your ear. Your head was tucked beneath his chin. You felt...safe. Protected and warm and...loved. A tiny smile lifted your lips.

Your phone beeped on the nightstand, the loud noise making Gabriel start. His chest pressed against your back as his arm tightened around your waist. You reached for the cell phone, flipping it open and pressing it to your ear.

"Hello?"

"Princess! How you doin'?"

The hand on your hip lazily lifted to tuck a lock of hair away from your face. Gabriel's fingers roamed down over your arm. The touch elicited a wave of warmth.

"I'm fine," You squeaked. "H-How are things with you?"

"Great. Listen, we just ganked the witch, so his doucheness should be feeling a-okay pretty soon."

"Oh. Oh, that's good." You pressed your lips together as Gabriel's hand drew patterns on the skin of your arm.

"We'll be back in a day or so, okay? Sam, Sam-!" Dean's voice broke off and there were the faint sounds of a scuffle.

Then, Sam's voice came on. "Hey, Y/N!"

"Hi, Sam. Dean said the witch is dead."

"Yep. You can totally kick Gabriel to the curb. I'm sure he's been causing more than enough trouble for you-"

Gabriel chuckled behind you, a rich sound that had a blush stealing over your cheeks.

"Um, no. I mean, yeah. I'll tell him. You guys get home safe, okay?"

"Always, Y/N. Later."

"Later," You clipped the phone shut and slid it back onto the nightstand.

In a quick move, Gabriel rolled you over so you faced him. Your hand flattened over the bare skin of his chest as you gasped.

"Ah, the curse should be broken now. Sam and Dean-"

"I heard." Gabriel gazed down at you, eyes heavy-lidded and hair tousled.

"So, um. You're free to go."

Gabriel's brows lifted. "Do you want me to go?"

No, no you _didn't_. You bit your lip. "I-I need to go do..Something."

With a quick roll, you were out of the bed and on your feet. The floor was frigid as you practically sprinted from the room.

You really weren't sure what to do. You only knew that when you were with Gabriel, your body and heart and mind did funny things. Things that made your head spin and your chest ache. Things that left you weak-kneed and dazed. Things that made you feel ways you'd never felt before.

You adjusted the bunker's heating system and leaned against the wall. You scrubbed your hands over your face and through your hair.

There was a flutter of sound, much like that of when Castiel appeared or disappeared. You jerked your gaze up, half-expecting to see the blue-eyed angel. But it wasn't Castiel's grave face that greeted you.

Gabriel stepped in close, hands flattening against the wall at your sides. His golden eyes caught and held your's, gleaming in the flourescent lights. Warm breath fanned over your face.

"Y/N, you didn't answer my question." His voice was low and sent delicious little shivers over your skin.

"What question was that?"

Gabriel took a step closer. His bare chest brushed against your's. You inhaled sharply.

"Do you want me to go?"

You swallowed, gathering your courage. "No."The word emerged as a quiet whisper. "Do you want to leave?"

" _No_ ," Gabriel leaned in close. His lips pressed against your own, sweet and soft. One of his hands left the wall and cupped your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I am accepting prompts and imagines and requests on my tumblr! http://tatterwitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
